Monsters love is forever
by jiyongxD
Summary: Tsukune never did end up with Moka, yet he moved on to his future life. Got a house, car, money, and job. But something strange happens; A mission brought him and the girls together. Together, the group bonds together more deeply, love is spreading, drama is starting, secrets are exposed. will friendship ever be the same? rated t for safe


_**Chapter 1- Meeting someone you knew a few years ago.**_

_**Reminder- I'm a beginner writer so if I make or did something wrong please tell me. Also, it's not my first Fan fiction. I do not own the Anime or its characters. Why would I own it, I don't live in japan, I am not a grown up yet, and why would I be writing this than?**_

_**Anyways, to the story!**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"Mr. Aono, Dr. Simpson wants to meet you, he said he has an important topic to discuss with you." Said the young Spy Agent to Tsukune. He was rather a tall sixth foot young boy wearing a black tie and a black suit. He was in his early 20's and is working for Tsukune.

"Alright, tell Simpson that I will be down there in a second." Replied Tsukune still looking down into his phone.

"Yes Mr. Aono." Replied the boy. As the boy walked out the door Tsukune interrupted him.

"Hey David, have you ever thought of taking a break and spending a day with your family?" asked Tsukune.

"I don't have a family yet, I have a sister and a girl I must protect. That is my goal for my life." He replied.

"Why don't you take a break, take a break for about 2 days." Suggested Tsukune.

"I-I can?" David said in a shocking way.

Tsukune nodded.

"But sir what about Mr. Simpson?" asked David.

"I will let him know about that. Go and have a nice 2 days." Said Tsukune. "Oh and if you don't see me here when your back, just relax and go back to work Okay?"

"Yes sir. If I may, can I go now?" Asked David.

"Yes you may." Chuckled Tsukune.

"Thank you sir!" David said while running out the room and into his.

"That kid is formal in the outside but he is still a kid." Chuckled Tsukune. "Oh, right I have to go meet Simpson. Hehehehe Teddy, Teddy…" Tsukune got up and walked out of his room and into Teddy Simpson's room. "Here goes another shot!" He yelled. He turned the knob, opened the door, and walked in politely and went over to the chair and sat down. "You called me Mr. Simpson?"

"Heh Tsukune didn't we talk this over already? Call me by my first name." said Teddy.

"Alright Teddy, sir." Tsukune said with a slight chuckle.

"Tsukune, why do you always wear that white t-shirt, with a black tie, black jacket, and skinny jeans?" asked Simpson.

"Well, I like this outfit, plus this outfit is for special occasions only." Replied Tsukune.

"Oh? Then tell me, what kind of special occasion are you looking forward to?" Simpson grinned very widely.

"Well, I would like to go and meet some of my high school friends if that's Okay with you?"

"And where exactly is your so called 'High school friends'?"

"Well I think you might want to know since I've heard that you've got a mission for me that am right by where they live."

"Quite smart are you eh Tsukune my boy."

"I would like your approval for me to go investigate the murder of Sarah, Maria, and Catherine if you would Teddy sir?" asked Tsukune politely.

"Alright boy, I will give you permission to go to the underworld and seek the monsters that have killed these three young beautiful ladies. Catherine, Sarah, and Cristy."

"My wish has been granted." Thought Tsukune.

"Ah, and Tsukune, be careful would you? You know you are human, and you are one of the most special and excellent agent we have her in YG." Stated Simpson.

"I know, thanks to you I'm human again, not a vampire." Tsukune chuckled a bit. "I wonder if that old lady who transferred my blood is still alive or not?"

"Think she's dead, it's been what? 3 years ago since we last saw her. If she would've lived until now I would be surprised." Simpson shrugged. He got out his cigar and put in his mouth. "I mean she's like 120 years old already."

"True that." Agreed Tsukune. "Hey, I gave David the day of for today and 2 more days off."

"I know. He called me and said that. The boy thinks you'll forget that's why."

Tsukune Laughs, "If I may sir, can I go and pack up my things already? It is getting really late now."

"Oh yes about that, I bought your tickets already. You just got to tell them your name and show them your watch that I gave you and you'll be there in no time!"

"Smart." Tsukune chuckles. "I would like to take my lead now sir."

"Ah yes leave Tsukune my boy." Said Simpson. "If you need any help contact me."

"I will sir." Tsukune said while turning the knob. "I will." He said and he closed the door behind him. "This will be a fun mission to do." Tsukune walked very quickly to his car, passing the coffee machine, pass the elevators, passed the door and when he got to his car a BMW 2013 he got in and pulled out his cell phone. "Who should I call first?" he thought. "Kurumu-chan or Moka-san, which one shall I call?" he sighed. "I think Moka-san will do it then to Kurumu-chan." He dialed Moka's number and called her.

"Hello?" said a familiar voice.

"Hey, is this Moka-san?" asked Tsukune.

"Yes this is Moka, and who am I here talking to?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"Oh hey Moka-san, its Tsukune you know Th-" Tsukune got cut off by her loud and screaming voice of joy.

"Tsukune! Oh my god it's you!" Moka Squealed. "It's been so long! It's been 8 Years already! I missed you! Where are you right now?"

"Ha-ha, nice to meet you too Moka-san. I missed you a lot too. I'm right now going to do my job. I'll see you soon Moka-san but can you do me a favor?"

"Yes o-of course!"

"Can you contact all of our friends when we were at Youkai Academy?" he asked friendly.

"Um, yeah sure I'll contact them, but why?"

"Because this is for my mission and that I miss them. I'm not trying to be all bossy but can we do it at your house since I'm going to the underworld?"

"Alright its fine."

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully.

"I'm positively positive!" he exclaimed.

"Alright Moka-san, I'll see you later in the future alright?"

"Yeah! I'll, I mean we'll be waiting for you!"

"It's a deal then!"

"Yeah a dealio!"

After Moka said that, she and Tsukune both hung up. "Long time no see Youkai friends!"


End file.
